Harry Potter and the travelling destiny
by Grawp
Summary: The world came to an end for most wizards, and Harry needs to leave.  Follow him through his adventures in the different worlds.  Super!Harry, but only in his home world.  All criticisms accepted !


5 A.M

Buried in his bed at Privet Drive, Harry Potter was afraid.

For years, he had been alone, but at eleven, a letter came. It was his Hogwarts letter and it changed his life.

His Hogwarts days were fabulous, life changing even . For four years, he learned magic, not magic tricks like most magicians know, but real magic.

Wizards, because that's their name, can make real what their utmost dreams, but can also destroy everything. And it was what happened, on that fateful day in the beginning of the summer.

Lord Voldemort, his parents murderer rose from a cauldron and came back from the dead.

For years they had been peaceful, but everything changed on that instant.

Like every summer, Harry had to come back to his aunt's house. It was a little house in a quiet neighbourhood, but it was where he grew up. He didn't love it, per say, but, as he spent thirteen year of it's life living there, he didn't complain any more .

But now, everything had changed. Everywhere on the news you could hear about the murders, about terrorism, and even now about magic.

The muggles, that's the name of the people without magic, had been exposed. What the magical world had been quiet about for centuries just came out.

Everyone knew.

It had been a month now that they had been exposed, and a merciless war raged between Lord Voldemort and the British army.

If it had only been that, it wouldn't have been a problem for Harry, but the muggles didn't trust the wizard with their magic, so they launched the war against every magical people.

The news last night was about a raid of the army in Ottery St Catchpole, and he had seen his friends, the Weasley brutally murdered by soldiers.

Harry was alone, and he hated it.

He didn't have a choice, he needed to leave.

He took a bag and shoved in it some clothes and, making sure no one was awake, took a piece of bread from the kitchen.

Having some pennies from the last errand his aunt sent him to, he could take a bus. But where should he go?

The only obvious answer that came to his mind was the Hogwarts castle, because it was the only place where he ever felt safe.

After going in the street, Harry waved his wand, and a bus appeared. It was a tall bus, and, looking at it, you wondered how it could still stand. On the side, if you squinted your eyes, you could read "knight bus" .

The door opened and the driver hailed him :

"Where are you going boy ? We only stop for emergencies now"

Hearing that, Harry came in the bus, leaning closer to the driver, he whispered "I'm Harry Potter and I need to go to Hogwarts"

Closing the door, the driver started the bus again "Just take a seat, we will be there soon"

Harry took the first seat, and, ignoring the other people in the bus, started to rest.

About half and hour later, the driver woke him up.

"We are at Hogwarts, you need to wake up".

Harry took his bag, and rushed to the gate of Hogwarts.

It seemed close, so Harry took one of the secret passage he knew to get in.

It was dark in the hallways, everything seemed dead.

He had hoped at least Dumbledore would have been there, but he was wrong.

Harry went to the kitchen to think about it, maybe have a little snack too.

Even the kitchen was empty. Where were the elves? Where was everyone?

He took some bread and a drink, and rested a little.

The sun rose, and he could see more clearly. Deciding to explore, he went to the direction of the Great Hall.

Upon arriving, a horrible stench came to his nose, and he discovered what was to be called the Hogwarts massacre.

A lot of House Elves were there, slaughtered, and in the end, he saw what was left of Professor McGonnagal and Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's head was resting on a table, while his body was on the floor, and you could see a lot of injuries on it if you looked closer.

McGonnagal wasn't fairing better, and, while her head was still on her shoulder, she had a lot of injuries too, and was clearly dead.

The young wizard couldn't stand it any more and just puked. A lot of questions ran through his head.

How could it happen? Wasn't Hogwarts safe? Wasn't Dumbledore the only one the Dark Lord feared?

Harry ran, going back where he came from. He climbed the stairs, and, arriving to the seventh floor, went to the Room of Requirement.

Hoping it still worked, he wished for a place where he could study to kill a Dark Lord.

A room appeared, with lot of shelves, and, in the centre he could see a clock.

It was a small object, but it was the first thing he saw. A golden clock, seemingly broken.

None of the hands moved, not even the one for the seconds.

What did it mean? Was it only broken, or was it a powerful artefact having nothing to do with a clock?

For the sake of this story, it wasn't only a clock, it was a ancient artefact, thought destroyed for millennia. It was a time stopper.

Harry discovered all that rapidly, and used it to study in the Room of Requirement for a long time.

For years and years, he studied everything the room could provide him.

At first, it was only combat magic, but then, he looked at other topics of magic.

He learned about transfiguration, potions, and even alchemy.

And the room was perfect, it provided him with everything he needed, from a library to study to enchanted armours to practice.

The years passed, at lead fro Harry, and he didn't seem to age.

It wasn't about defeating the Dark Lord any more, it was about learning.

So he continued his study, he looked into darker subjects, like occlumency, legilimency or even the Dark Arts.

The well of knowledge in the room seemed bottomless, but after five decades, it seemed he had reached it.

Five decades had passed and Harry was now an old hermit. He knew nothing any more about social relationships, as he had been obsessed for years by the study of magic.

He was sure he knew more about it than anyone living, perhaps more than anyone that had ever lived.

Harry knew that he couldn't live peacefully in this world without defeating the Dark Lord, and now that he knew all that magic, he knew he could do it.

But, was it worth it? That war was fifty years ago for him,he hardly even remembered the names of his friends.

Harry spent a lot of time wondering what he should do, and, after a long time, he knew.

Why not leave this planet? Why not go to another world?

There was little study about it, but some of the basis theory existed, so he knew it.

He had a new purpose.

After two more decades, he was ready to go. He had everything planned. He would be the first dimension traveller of this world.

A giant set of runes laid on the floor, and the air was heavy with magic.

Harry went to the centre of the circle, and began reciting in Latin.

After two minutes, a blue portal opened in front of him.

For the last time, Harry Potter looked at his home planet, and left.


End file.
